Chapter 9
(link to comic) Chapter 9 begins with flashbacks to Undine learning about the concept of water jets from Sylvia and subsequently to her practicing them with Sally and Gwen. Despite her best efforts, Undine is not able to generate enough force to create a water jet. Returning to the present (the night of Tuesday, September 10th), Heartful Punch is freed from the monster's grasp as it dissolves. Undine tells HP that The Purple One is there and that they should check on the family, only to realize the pieces of the monster are coming to life and surrounding them. Before they have a chance to react, Outrageous Lime and her team arrive to help them. HP immediately starts fighting, but Undine hesitates, weakened by her immense blast of power earlier. HP reassures Undine that since she saved her life earlier, Undine can step back. The Golden One, who had led Team Outrageous to help HP and Undine, is seen watching the two girls from a nearby rooftop. Unnoticed by the girls, The Purple One appears and taunts The Golden One. She claims that while they have become "stagnant," she has been growing stronger and that by helping Undine, The Golden One is only delaying the inevitable. The Golden One responds by transforming into its cat form and hissing aggressively at her. It leaps at The Purple One, causing her to dissolve into purple slime while she laughs. Meanwhile, the girls have finished fighting the monsters. They meet up with the family, and Claire, impressed by Undine's water blast earlier, hugs her in gratitude. Team Outrageous stays to guard the breached barrier while Undine and HP escort the family to the center at the local hospital. When they arrive at the hospital, Vedika opens the door for them and exclaims in alarm. It is revealed that Vedika works for the hospital during the time where magical girls are usually out fighting. The girls enter the hospital, and Alex is placed on a bed. He begins to groan and violently convulse as purple gas similar in color to The Purple One pours out of his eyes, mouth, and his chest wound. As the gas is expelled from his body, it solidifies into multiple disembodied mouths of varying shape and size that erupt out of his mouth. The gas-mouths emanate a visceral scream as they escape from his body. Undine, watching from outside the door, is shocked by the scene. As they walk away from the hospital room, HP attempts to reassure her that she saved Alex’s life. Undine disagrees and blames herself for Alex‘s close brush with death. While HP tries to convince Undine that it still wasn’t her fault, Undine pushes this aside and confronts HP about how close she came to dying that night. As Undine gets more agitated, HP attempts to calm her down, but Undine, unable to hold out for any longer, passes out from exhaustion. Undine dreams that Kokoro is carrying her through a barren landscape with a dark sky and knee-deep purple slime as far as the eye can see. As they traverse further through the slime, it gets deeper, and it eventually buries Kokoro. As this happens in Undine’s dreamscape, The Woman in White is shown to be observing Undine‘s dream. Not wanting Undine to suffer further that night, she forcibly ends Undine’s dream. Undine wakes up next morning (Wednesday, September 11th) in a hospital bed. Undine’s mother, making her first speaking appearance in-comic, enters her room and hugs her. As she talks with her mother, a nurse tells Undine that she has the day off from school, and also that the hospital had to chase her friend away so she could get some sleep. Undine‘s mother, not knowing about her daughter‘s friendship with HP, offers for them to go get breakfast and catch up. Undine reluctantly agrees. As she picks up her jacket, Undine notices a note from HP folded on top of it. The note asks Undine to call HP after school. In the note, HP states that she has realized that she needs to be more open about herself to Undine, since Undine has been so open with her. She plans to talk more with Undine during their phone call. Undine and her mother prepare to leave the hospital. Meanwhile, Tessa learns of Undine and HP’s teaming up from one of her classmates, and discovers that her feelings on this development are ambivalent. The interstitial takes place two years in the past. It shows Undine discussing her newly discovered magical girl status with her mother. Category:Chapters